


See You In Hell Princess

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: KyouHaba + Soulmate





	See You In Hell Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

His heart thundered heavily against his chest, breaths come out in rushed pants as he raced down the hall with searching eyes. He barked out an apology as he bumped into someone, not bothering to glance back as he swung around a corner, shoes squeaking noisily against the floor. His eyes landed on Watari who stood next to the one he was searching for, gaze locking onto the yellow and black hair like a bumblebee to a flower full of nectar and pollen.

Slowing down to a quick paced stomping he dropped his bag next to Watari, ordering his best friend to watch their stuff as his fingers dug into Kyoutani’s arm. He felt an electric current run up the arm holding Kyoutani and he did his best to ignore it as he dragged the cursing, growling and very confused boy down the hall.

Yanking open the boys bathroom door he used all his strength to shove Kyoutani inside. He glared hard enough at the two younger males inside that they scrambled out. He’d smirk at how quickly he’d scared them off, using the glare he’d adopted from Kyoutani to handle the new first year on their team (who was basically a mini version of Iwaizumi but acted like Kyoutani). But he had other more important things on his mind. More like on his wrist but whatever.

“What the fuck!?” they growled as they shoved him up against the door. He winced as his back and skull smashed into it. His mouth opened but no words came out as he felt those electric shocks sparking through him again, this time it coursed through his shoulders where Kyoutani’s hands were pressing. From the look in their eyes, darting back and forth between their hands they felt it too. Wordlessly he raised his wrist to show off the tattoo that had finally taken shape that morning. He’d waited four years for his to form and it had in the exact same image as the one on Kyoutani’s neck. It’s a bumble bee floating around a white Clematis and he’s always found the image soft, beautiful, an image one would not expect on someone like Kyoutani. 

“Oh.” they burst out, eyes wide and face expressionless.

“Really? All you have to say is oh? Oh!?” he scoffed, shoving them away. Kyoutani stepped back easily, their arms falling away from him without a fight. He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted as Kyoutani’s eyes followed the direction his wrist moved, their gaze only lifting to his once the tattoo was out of sight.

“Oh... shit?” Kyoutani’s mouth lifted in a small grin, one that looked annoyed but he knew better. Knew them better by now. It was full of hesitance and question, a hint of uncertainty. Sighing deeply Yahaba uncurled his arms and stepped away from the door. He stepped into Kyoutani’s space, they flinched back purely in reflex as he wound his arms around their shoulders. His forehead fell into their shoulder and he breathed in the scent of their axe deodorant and the floral detergent their mom insisted on using, no matter how much Kyoutani complained about it. 

“I fucking hate you,” he mumbled into their school jacket, taking in one more breath before moving back again to take in their expression. It was softer now. Less uncertain and hesitant, which he was glad for, and their hands only shook a little bit as their fingers circled around his wrist. They raised the tattoo closer to their face, eyes roaming over the smooth lines and vibrant colors. They’d fade over time, but for now they were as if he’d poured ink over his skin and left it. 

“This says otherwise,” they muttered teasingly, voice still rough but no longer annoyed as they rubbed their thumb along the surface of the image. He shivered at the shocks spreading through his veins as his soulmate played with the tattoo that linked them. An arm looped around his waist and pulled them together, Kyoutani’s head leaned into his chest as the fingers curled around his wrist slipped down to link between his.

“Go to hell,” he whispered into Kyoutani’s hair, his free hand coming up to scratch at the back of their head, right below their hairline. He earned a hum in appreciation.

“Meet you there princess,” Kyoutani shot back making Yahaba snort out a laugh. Their relationship has always been complicated so it shouldn’t have surprised him to badly when he’d woken up and seen the tattoo in his mirror, but it had. He supposes there was a piece of his mind making him fear the bond he now had with Kyoutani, one that took a long time to build, being ruined or changing too much. But after the reveal and Kyoutani’s reaction to it, he knew he was being stupid.


End file.
